In many types of motor vehicles, including vehicles of the utility or van type, it is common practice to provide rear passenger seats that can be readily removed to increase the cargo carrying capacity of the vehicle. Ideally, these seats should be capable of being readily and easily locked in place in the vehicle and just as easily removed with a simple, low effort operation on the part of the operator. In addition, the seat when installed should be firmly locked in place without producing any rattles or squeaks and without any shifting whatsoever.
In accordance with the present invention, the seat riser is used with a motor vehicle of the type having longitudinally spaced and laterally extending front and rear floor mounted strikers. The seat riser includes front and rear pivoting latches, each having a hook adapted to engage under a striker when pivoted to a latching position. Each latch carries a cinch plate which is adapted to bear on an upper side of the associated striker when the latch is pivoted to its latching position to cooperate with the hook in stabilizing and anchoring the riser. Preferably, each cinch plate includes a gripper element which is adapted to frictionally engage the associated striker.
Further in accordance with the invention, both front and rear latches are pivoted to the latching position by a single handle connected to one of the latches. A link interconnects the latches. The relationship of the latches to one another and to the interconnecting link is such that when the latches are pivoted to their latching positions, one of the latches engages the associated striker before the other, and when the latches are pivoted away from their latching positions, one of the latches disengages the associated striker before the other, thereby reducing the maximum force necessary to pivot the latches to and from their latching positions.
One object of this invention is to provide a seat riser and cinch mechanism having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a seat riser cinch mechanism which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of being easily operated with minimum effort.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.